Secrets and promises
by Corinne Marie
Summary: Harry and Ginny one shot. Read it if you wanna know what it is about.


**A/N: Welllll, this story took me all of Friday and part of Saturday to write, and I almost feel bad cause it is keeping me from working on other stories that people are expecting to see the rest of....Not to mention the book I'm supposed to have finished by the end of August.....But it had to be done, really! I had to figure out why it sounded so wrong! The kiss in particular....Oh well. Anyway, I don't own anything but the story line and dialogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was beginning to get worried. It had been almost an hour since he had had even a sip of polyjuice potion and he couldn't find anyone from the Order anywhere, which was odd in and of its self at a wedding attended mostly by members of the Order or the Weasley family.

He was standing at the edge of the dance floor, trying to find someone, anyone, who would know where he could get more. However, all of them seemed to have disappeared. This was not good at all.

And then things only got worse.

Suddenly, Ginny was standing next to him.

"Harry—I mean, Barny, of course—I don't know if you realize this, but you've got something on your forehead," she whispered without looking at him.

Harry swore and covered his forehead with his hand as if he were frustrated. "Where is everyone?" he whispered harshly, to no one in particular.

Ginny sighed, but didn't say a word as she grabbed his hand and started leading Harry toward the house. In an unfortunate twist of fate, however, an oddly unpleasant old Weasley relative by the name of Aunt Muriel stepped right into their path, cutting them off.

Ginevra," Aunt Muriel slurred, more than a little drunk, "You really need to start paying more attention to how you dress dear. That dress is a bit too revealing. See, you've got strange boys following you around, even…" She said, waving vaguely at Harry, who, Ginny noticed, was looking more like himself and less like a Weasley cousin every second.

And then, thankfully, Mr. Weasley stepped in between the two teenagers and Aunt Muriel. "Ah, Muriel, I had been meaning to talk to you," he said, leading the old woman away. Harry shot him a grateful smile as they went in their separate directions.

Ginny took Harry's hand again and they walked into the nearly empty kitchen. The only person there was Gabrielle, who was apparently either hiding from someone or locked inside the kitchen, because as soon as she heard the door open she ran outside again. Ginny looked around as if she was making sure no one else was there. She then proceeded to open and close cabinets and drawers around the kitchen in a seemingly random order. She apparently knew what she was looking for because after about a minute of that she reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a goblet filled with what Harry could identify as polyjuice potion by the smell.

"You'd better drink this quick, you don't even look remotely like a Weasley anymore," she said, holding out the goblet to him. And then she pulled it away from him just before he could take it from her. "Although, that may not be such a bad thing after all." And then she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. They stared at each other for a few seconds, after which time Ginny pushed the goblet at him, which he had somehow managed to grab without thinking about it.

And suddenly they heard a door open nearby.

They stared at each other, frozen in the shock of being caught—even though they hadn't done anything wrong—for less than a second before Ginny pushed Harry into a broom cupboard and followed him in.

For a while they just stood there, unable to see in the dark, feeling their hearts beat fast at the fear of being found like this. But after they heard the door open and close again, and after they had calmed down a little, their hearts started pounding again for an entirely different reason.

Even in the dark, feeling Ginny so close to him was enough for him to make Harry remember those few perfect months….Why did everything that was perfect have to end? Ginny's hands were on his chest—how had he not noticed?—and he was sure she could feel his heart beating so fast and so hard that he thought it would burst out of his chest. Suddenly, without really thinking about it, he leaned down and kissed her, very gently, even more gently than she had kissed him earlier. It lasted less than a second, but it seemed to hold all of everything that had ever happened between them.

"I thought you made a promise to Ron," she whispered, and Harry could feel her breath on his neck.

"Oh, bloody hell, I did," he whispered back, enjoying the sweet scent of her hair. "But it really was your fault anyway."

"My fault? What ever do you mean?" she was joking, he was sure of it. He could hear the smile on her lips, and he suddenly had the need to feel that smile on his mouth. But he restrained himself.

"You kissed me first," he whispered matter-of-factly.

"Untrue."

"Oh, so I just imagined that kiss that you forced upon me before you would give me the potion, did I?"

"Oh, that hardly counts as a kiss and I did not 'force it upon you'."

"Well it certainly wasn't snogging, but it was definitely a kiss."

"Wait, so what you're saying is, if I start it, it isn't breaking your promise to my brother and he therefore can't kill you for it?"

"Well, no guarantees there, but I would think so. And as long as he doesn't come bursting through the door again, I'd say it wouldn't matter."

Without another word, Ginny slid her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He stumbled back just a bit from the fierceness of her kiss, but he caught himself quickly and kissed her right back. It was wonderful to be back in Ginny's arms, even if it was only yesterday that they had shared that perfect kiss that Ron had so rudely interrupted. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and held her close, even though he was keeping his imagination at bay at the same time, remembering that he had made a promise to Ron that he was, admittedly, breaking already, and that they were in a broom cupboard. But at the sound of Ginny's nearly indiscernible moan, Harry temporarily lost control of himself. He pulled her body as close to his as he possibly could without crushing her and kissed her with a passion he couldn't remember using, ever. It was perfect, more perfect than the day before, even though they were in the broom cupboard, in the dark, surrounded by dust and grime. It didn't matter. They didn't need to see, and the rest of the world disappeared the second this perfect moment in time had started. The polyjuice potion lay forgotten on the floor, but that didn't matter either. All that mattered was that, at that moment, they were together. Her hands were curled into tight fists in his hair, and he was so enjoying the fact that he could just hold her this close without any interruptions. This was the perfect birthday/goodbye present…

And then Harry remembered why he had broken up with her in the first place and he pulled away abruptly, forgetting how difficult that would be, considering she may have actually been holding him tighter than he had been holding her. They were both breathing a little heavier than was normal, but that couldn't be helped.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, that was wrong of me, I shouldn't be leading you on…" he said, forgetting to whisper. Ginny kissed him lightly again.

"Just promise me that if we both make it through this, you'll marry me."

"I thought I was supposed to ask that," he said with a smirk.

"You don't have a choice now, Potter, I asked for you. Yes or no."

He leaned down and kissed her again, once on each cheek and once on her mouth. "I promise that if I live through this, I will come right back here and propose to you properly, Ginevra Weasley. Because that is what you deserve."

She hugged him. "You do know I love you, don't you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Of course I do, Ginny. And I love you too. But I do still need that polyjuice potion if I'm to go back out to the party."

"Oh, of course you would change the subject," she said, swatting his arm as they opened the door of the cupboard to get a new goblet of potion before heading back to a party that was undoubtedly going to seem incredibly boring after what had just happened between them in the broom cupboard.

* * *

A little over a year later, Ginny was sitting in her room at the Burrow, getting ready to leave for what would be another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of the school was put back together by then, as everyone was working so hard at it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it to find Harry standing there, looking slightly sheepish. She leaned up and kissed him gently.

"I need to show you something," he said quietly.

"What is it?" she asked, allowing him to take her hand and lead her down the stairs to the kitchen, right to the broom cupboard they had hid in during Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"I made a promise," he said, smirking at her. He gently pushed her into the cupboard, following her in and shutting the door. "Sorry, do you think you could give us some light?" He asked. The second she did she noticed that Harry was not only on one knee on the floor, but he was also holding a small box out to her. "Do you remember what I promised you last year?"

"You promised you would propose to me properly…" she whispered, more out of speechlessness than actual secretiveness.

"No," Harry said with a laugh, "I promised I would come right back here and propose to you properly." And then he opened the box.

The ring was perfect, but Ginny wouldn't realize that until later because before the box was even open all the way, she shouted "YES!" and jumped at the boy who was suddenly standing before her. The kiss they shared then could have lasted a lifetime, for all they knew. They didn't even notice when Mrs. Weasley curiously opened the cupboard door and screamed in joy to see them like that, and who nearly fainted when she saw the ring box that had somehow managed to end up on a shelf of cleaning materials with Ginny's wand.

* * *

**Reviews are like oxygen, I need them to survive. Please review, even if you think it was awful...**


End file.
